Dating A Gangster (manual)
by EunieBerry
Summary: "Is there even a manual on how to date a gangster?" Lucy is a walking encyclopedia with an IQ exceeding Albert Einstein's, but because of money issues, she's now the woman of the hottest, sexiest and most seductive guy in the world, Natsu Dragneel. Downside is, he's the deadliest man alive. A Smexy gangster and a Geek with a hidden beauty? READ AND REVIEW! YOU WON'T REGRET IT!
1. Chapter 1

_**Dating A Gangster**_

_**Summary:**_ _"Is there even a manual on how to date a gangster!?" Lucy is a walking encyclopedia with an IQ exceeding Albert Einstein's, but because of money issues, she's now the woman of the hottest, sexiest and most seductive guy in the world, Natsu Dragneel. Downside is, he's the deadliest man alive. A Smexy gangster and a Geek with a hidden beauty? A perfect compatibility or not?_

* * *

**"_Love is 99% insanity and 1% stupidity."_**

**_CHAPTER 1: -_**

"Miss Heartphilia, would you please solve the problem in front?"

I stood up clumsily, toppling my chair over in the process. As I wriggled past my seatmates, I heard them grunt and whine and rub every part of their body that came in contact with me with disgusted looks plastered across their faces.

I went up in front, and got a piece of chalk from my teacher who was also keeping distance from me, like I was some kind of anti matter.

_Find the area of a triangle with sides of lengths 5, 6 and 7._

As I mentally reread the problem and mumbling in the process, I began scribbling something on the board. It was easier than what I anticipated it to be and can be merely solved by Heron's formula.

A few seconds after, I gently placed the brittle chalk on the board ledge and returned to my seat.

Professor Purehito, our grumpy old Math teacher whose hobbies are to make our, well, my classmates' lives in particular, a living hell nodded approvingly of my answer.

"Dork." Our school's IT girl, pampered by all who know her, Lisanna Strauss muttered, making my classmates burst into snickers.

"Miss Strauss, please refrain from using such uncouth and foul language." Professor Purehito lectured pointing his signature wooden stick towards her.

"Oh whateverrr." She said as she rolled her eyes and started playing with her curls while _purposely_ knocking over her pink fluffy pen and as she bent down to retrieve it, her red halter top which is making a futile effort in hiding her cleavage and her mini skirt too 'mini' to hide the black lacy thong beneath obviously made the boys drooled over the expose "skin" while some wolf whistled urging her to show more.

Gee, last time I checked this is a place for learning. Since when did this place started doing a strip show?

Does anyone, besides me, consider school to be a solemn place to learn and not to erotically show off one's body parts?

"Despicable." I spat.

Unfortunately for me, it was loud enough for Lisanna to hear.

"You've got something to say you nerdy bitch?" She demanded teasingly while crossing her arms.

"No-nothing." I stammered and opened my Biology book hoping she'll lose interest and leave the matter to dissolve by itself.

But this is queen bee, Lisanna Strauss that we're talking about. The very ground she walks on is worshipped by men, and her actions and words is influential among women. And one sad thing about her is that she always gets her way and never misses out on a chance to humiliate me. Just great isn't it?

I watched her move on the corner of my eye and slowly felt my glasses being tugged off of my face, Sigh...another glasses off to trash. Grinning triumphantly, she snapped it into half and allowed the two pieces to fall on the floor. And as if that wasn't good enough, she used her razor sharp heels to mash up the lens into broken shards.

What's new? Nothing.

As usual I just sat there, still, knowing I couldn't do anything about it and allowed her to destroy my only pair of proper glasses right before my very eyes.

The bell rung, and with a final smirk, she and her loyal posse of Barbie clones and skirt chasing jocks left with me having to contemplate on my glasses' messed up state.

Prof. Purehito left without sparing a single concerning glance. Even though I was his best student, the fact that I do not contribute to his monthly salary despite how participative I am during his lessons proved to be the foundation of his uncaring attitude.

After all my classmates had vacated the room I knelt down and picked up the tiny shards and placed them on my palm.

"These were my last good ones." I whispered and tossed them into a nearby trash can. What a waste of money.

My vision became blurry and my head began to throb.

Gritting my teeth, I got my bag with the words _Save the Earth_ printed in front in big blue letters and headed out of the room.

The students made way for me. Not because I was one of those popular, stuck up humans who can revolutionize high school with their cliques, but because everyone always keeps a safe three meter distance away from me, for unknown reasons in which I have yet to clarify. But all I know is one thing, high school, is a real manifestation of Mathematics. It was both deranging and a survival that depends on how much of a critical thinker you are.

Let's say high school is Set A. There are three subsets of set A. One is the popular subset, whose elements are the Gucci wearing folks, pom pom waving, and ball grappling Homo sapiens. There's the mediocre subset, where the self proclaiming Goths, Skaters and freeloaders lie. And there happens to be the final subset, where those who have an IQ higher than 200, who wears green knitted turtlenecks, floral skirts, thick rimmed glasses, and black non heeled leather shoes, strive to improve their image and reputation but needlessly failing. A perfect example of this subset also happens to be me. The one and only.

A loner wolf from its pack. Not that I want to be included to such pack.

I rubbed my stinging eyes and felt small quantities of liquid slowly forming on its corners with a use of simple term its what those other people calls.'Tears' Now that I think about it how come the brain has to process such useless glands? I guess I'll just have to check on it later because if some of those subsets see me with this quantities of liquid I'm sure another useless and unfathomable acts will happen.

Sighing just from the thought of it, I quickened my pace as I slammed the main doors open and exited the building.

Welcoming me with the school's outrageously large parking lot with heaps of fancy BMWs, pink Lamborghinis, red Ferraris and black Jaguars. The only reason why I happen to attend this outrageously expensive school is because I managed to claim the top spot on the entrance exam and earned a scholarship grant. But of course, being the only poor student at school indeed arose many intrigued individuals such as Lisanna Strauss who made it their habit of ruining my life.

With a sigh I tightened my grip unto my bag and started walking. I only live a few blocks away from school, but since Fiore Academy extends its territories up to a heaping three kilometers, I had to walk farther than what I was supposed to.

After stopping by at the grocery store and debating with some vegan who claimed that poultry was useless while I insisted that they play a major role in our diet and protein manufacture, I reached my comfy suburban home three hours and forty five minutes later, out of breath, sweating prosperously while holding two heavy bags of bargained lean meat and veggies.

"I'm home." I huffed and placed the bags on the table.

"We-lcome…home…" Greeted my mother, who looked as terrible as ever. She's been working overtime for the last six months and is now suffering from over exhaustion, saggy eye bags, and neurosis. Her hair was in tangles, and she was still wearing her three day old business suit.

"Mom, you really need to take a break." I said while accompanying her back to her room and tucking her into bed.

"You look horrible." I pointed out while applying some moisturizer on her dry face, that used to be pretty and showbiz worthy.

"Don't mind me honey….these are simply signs of aging, it's normal for someone like me…" She wheezed, but I know its not just the aging of the skin, mind and body but its because she's been working hard to pay off our debts which were left by that miserable and good for nothing male species which was my mother's husband and supposedly my dad.

"No mom, it's because you've been stressing too much lately. Take a few days off from work." I suggested while fluffing up her pillow.

Her hand jolted up and squeezed my arm as she stared at me terrified. Her wrinkles became more visible and I thought that she indeed looked like the old woman in Drag Me to Hell that very moment. It scared the hell out of me.

"No…if I do that…we'll never be able to pay for the loan….no, no, NO!" She started to scream and rock back and forth like she was mental.

"Mom, calm down, okay?" I said massaging her scalp.

"How can I?! We owe 2,780,450 million yen to the loan sharks!" She retaliated.

"2,780,450 million yen…2,780,450 million yen….2,780,450 million yen…." She kept on repeating as if it were some incantation used to baffle spirits away.

After a few minutes, her heavy eyelids finally closed and with one last whisper, "2,780,450 million yen….."

I kissed her forehead and went up to my room, which looked like a hurricane had just passed through.

Books and papers were everywhere. Blueprints of some architectural designs were pinned on the corkboard. Albert Einstein's portraits and posters hanged on the walls covering it like wallpaper. Some chemical stains were still visible on the carpet and the mice I used for experimenting on some growth serum were busy munching cheese on my bed.

I placed my bag down on the floor and proceeded in the bathroom for a quick shower and changed into my PJs.

I got my pair of emergency glasses and pushed it up to the bridge of my nose.

I sighed in relief. My vision was stable now, and my headache was slowly transpiring.

I got my Physics book and started studying for the quiz due next next week.

Before I knew it, my eyelids too were failing me, and my mind went blank.

I too had fallen asleep.

The next morning, mom was nowhere to be found. Usually I'll find her eating some expired burnt piece of toast and charcoal black bacon. But I checked her room, the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom but she's nowhere in sight. Now that's strange! Where could she possible go?

My eyes sauntered over the fridge only to see neon colored Post It stuck in front.

_Honey,_

_Don't worry, I'm fine, I'm just taking a break, as you said._

_I've managed to find a way to finally pay your father's debt._

_So if a guy wearing a freaky outfit goes there and forces you in_

_A black limo, don't be frightened._

_Love you always,_

_Mom_

For a girl with an IQ raging from 200-250, I couldn't quite heed what she meant.

All I know is, she's taken off somewhere leaving me behind. Plus if there even a possibility that such a freaky guy with a black limo comes in to force me what kind of human being wouldn't be frightened? Sighing at the unrealistic thought, I crumpled the note and went out of the house annoyed by my mom's selfish actions, I finally was able to understand what she was pertaining to.

Because at that moment, some muscled guy wearing a freaky looking all black outfit, grabbed my wrist, threw me into a shiny black limousine and drove off while I constantly screamed for help, until he stopped to silence me with a duct tape midway.

Then we halted in front of two enormous golden gates guarded by a sumo wrestler looking man in a suit which opened after my kidnapper showed him his ID.

As I stared out of the car window, inwardly gasping and gaping at the structural marvels before me, the car finally parked.

My kidnapper once more grabbed me and forcefully dragged me into a huge mansion.

I tried punching him, kicking his groin, but still he wouldn't let go. Tsk...I wonder if this man was able to develop hard-packed muscles in his groin.

He stopped in front of a wooden door and knocked three times before he turned the bronze knob.

Twelve men in black tuxedos greeted us with a respectful bow as my kidnapper led me towards the table and leather chair occupying the middle of the room.

Then slowly, the black leather chair turned exposing a handsome young man, probably the same age as me, his hands coolly dangling on the arm rests. He had tousled salmon colored hair which I found extremely rare for it to be a hair color, his piercing dark eyes which are now staring at me, making me feel self conscious all of a sudden.

But unlike his guards, he wore a grey-ish tux with black calves matched up with a four golden button and an open black polo beneath exposing his well built milky white chest with a dragon tattoo located somewhere near his clavicle. A sapphire earring dangled on his right earlobe and a necklace with a cross on it hung loose from his neck.

In short,_ he was hot,_ oozing with an appeal that can make girls like Lisanna Strauss drool in delight and what we, geeks would like to call as sex pheromones which are scientifically proven to attract opposite gender and maybe even same-gender wise and with this calculation I can hypothesize that this hot guy is totally bad news. Especially for a human species like me.

Sensing my alarm, his rosy lips curled into a friendly grin, which caught me off guard because I actually thought he was some bad guy judging from what he was wearing thus with my build up courage I asked him "Who are you and what is it that you want from me?"

His oh-so-friendly grin disappeared and transformed into an evil smirk contrasting his beautiful features.

"Natsu Dragneel," he introduced while standing up.

Wait, why does that dangerous sounding name ring a bell….Natsu? Dragneel?

My eyes bulged out of its sockets. Not literally because scientifically wise eyes bulging out of its socket which is why that was just just an expression but someway or the other its what it means and feels.

NATSU DRAGNEEL?! As in head of the Chinese-Japanese mafia? That Dragneel?

He walked over to me and as he did that, I felt like a female character on one of those thriller-mystery novel. My heart pounded hard on my chest, knowing he could kill me with one yank of his finger. I remained frozen on the spot shivering of fright and computing for the probability that I would still be alive after this,

I'm guessing, 50-50.

As soon as he was a foot away, he retracted his right hand from his pocket and raised my chin, analyzing my face.

I felt a slight chill on my spine as he removed my glasses and tugged my bun loose allowing my messy golden locks to cascade down my back.

"-Boss of the Chinese-Jap mafia,"

My hypothesis was correct. I gulped down my saliva.

He leaned closer and whispered hotly on my ear. "And from now, you're my woman."

And before I could react to his statement, his lips had already claimed mine.

**What the…fuck?**

* * *

**Harroo! ^_^**

So how was my first chap and new NaLu fic?

Good or not?

Should I continue or not?

PLEASE REVIEW!

**Share some Love by sending some review(s) C:') **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dating A Gangster**_

_**Summary:**_ _"Is there even a manual on how to date a gangster!?" Lucy is a walking encyclopedia with an IQ exceeding Albert Einstein's, but because of money issues, she's now the woman of the hottest, sexiest and most seductive guy in the world, Natsu Dragneel. Downside is, he's the deadliest man alive. A Smexy gangster and a Geek with a hidden beauty? A perfect compatibility or not?_

* * *

**_If A is the success in life, then A equals X plus Y plus Z, X is work, Y is play and Z is keeping your mouth shut_**

_-Albert Einstein-_

**_CHAPTER 2: -_**

.

According to Britney Spears, there are _only two_ types of people in the world, the ones that entertain and the ones that observe. However, I beg to differ. There's another genus of human beings, the ones that are too depressed to even think about Britney Spears and her whacked out songs.

A perfect example of that type is, as always, me.

But for the first time, I am not whining about something related to my studies or school in particular.

I am complaining not to mention_ mourning_ about the fact that just yesterday I lost two very crucially important things. First, I lost my mom. Well, more like she abandoned me. And second, I lost my very first kiss. Something that I've been saving all my life for my one true love to snatch away

Just like those stories about phantom thieves where they stole something very valuable within a swoosh. But this time its no phantom thief nor is it some western-style novel where Holmes will appear and have a showdown with Lupin.

Unfortunately, it happened to be stolen by a guy others would classify as deadly and sinister. Of course I tried testing whether this rumor was true or not, and with the aid of Google and a couple of crime books, one can be sure that, indeed, Natsu Dragneel is the youngest boss of the Chinese-Japanese mafia, and just so happens also is the man who is the number one candidate for the World's Most Lethal Men. I also accidentally roamed into some other, adult rated sources such as magazines, blogs and managed to acquire a piece of info that I find useless as he also wields the top spot in the Top 10 Sexiest Bad Boys Alive, hosted by Playboy magazine.

Me, on the contrary, prefers a guy who has an IQ above mine, that would share his feelings about Matrix (In Mathematics, not the movie -_-) and confess his undying love for me at the ruins of the ancient city of Ur in Mesopotamia, now known as Iraq and would court me by sending Morse codes that says "I love you from the bottom of my hypothalamus."

But God hasn't gifted me with that kind of boy. _**yet.**_

Instead, I just had to be hooked up by mom, with some serial killer. A hot serial killer, but a killer nonetheless.

Now that I've think about it, since when did my mom started playing cupid? And what's worst!? She played cupid with her geek of a daughter to a drop dead gorgeous of a gangster? I guess she also didn't take into account the fact that her only daughter might get killed with this game of cupid, which I even doubt to even work.

I fixed my collar and pushed my glasses up to the bridge of my nose slowly. It was a habit of mine. Huge purple eye bags formed since I couldn't get much sleep after having learned that my mom actually left me to some guy that could behead me with one swift blow or even with a snap of his fingers and can outrageously speak such nonsense by calling me his woman!? _HIS WOMAN!?_

Oh! For the sake of Pete and Nicolas in Amsterdam, _as if_ I could just let him do that.

I got my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

I opened the door of our house trying to avoid as much noise as possible and took a peek.

As I expected.

Men, scary muscled men in shiny black tuxedos and dark tinted shades surrounded my old, crumbling house.

They've been there since last night guarding me like some prisoner, which is also the reason why I wasn't able to finish some of my homework. Thus, for the first time in my life, I had to cram my assignments in school. Weirdly enough, our homeroom teacher, Happy-sensei has been _really happy_ upon seeing me cram like I'm a warrior I am in some kind of drama and to think that he's my homeroom teacher? Sigh,

I shut the door quietly and tiptoed to the back door. A huge wall stood between me and my neighbor's house, but sometimes there are no other options for one to take.

I tossed my bag over the ledge and grabbed hold of sturdy boulders.

With a few uneasy pants, the help of a loose vine and the aid of my grade D in Physical Education, I was able to leap to the other side, completely dirtying my clothes. But at least I managed to reach haven.

I sighed.

Luckily, there weren't any of those freaky bodyguards here. Who would be? I mean, my neighbor, who also happens to be my dreaded Math teacher, Prof Purehito as you may already know him, has tons of huge dogs guarding his territory. For some reason, they seem to like me though, but still, 17 dogs? If I'm not wrong, Prof Purehito isn't much of a pet lover. Seeing him so enthusiastic about cutting open a frog's stomach during our Biology class (he always goes to watch) proves it. Maybe he's been daydreaming for a day that someone would even try to break into his house. Yeah right, even criminals around here consider him as an old stool.

I walked out of Prof Purehito's place and started skipping, since I'm not much of a runner, down the side walk

I glanced at my watch.

For the love of Newton.

It was approximately 7. If I don't hurry up, my clean attendance record will be stained.

But how was I supposed to reach school within 20 minutes without a bike or any mode of transportation?

"Think Lucy think." I whispered trying to calm myself. I practically run at 2kph, no way, there's just no way was I going to reach school with that speed.

And right now my only options are, I could have an adrenaline rush and run all the way to school in ultra high speed. Create a teleportation machine that will automatically transport me to school. Make a path composed of pairs of alternating attracting and repelling magnets that will exert a powerful force that will be enough to propel me to school or the classic _'Let's do a time machine!'_

Option one, I know how adrenaline rushes occur, problem is, how was I suppose to trigger mine. Option two, perhaps I could invent the world's first ever teleportation module, problem is, it'll take around 20 years or more to finish it and by that time, I'll be long gone from school with a red mark on my supposed to be clean attendance record. Option 3, well, the idea is clearly scientific and is proven functional, problem is, where was I going to get dozens of magnets, and probably by the time I finished piling those magnets on the road, I'll be detained for messing around on public property.

And from the start making a time machine isn't just an option since I'll be violating the scientific rules and laws of nature.

Beep.

I froze.

That bossy kind of honking, there's only one guy who'll do that without thinking about the disturbance he's causing around the neighborhood.

Ignoring the honk of the car, I walked off briskly hoping, praying, that it'll leave me alone.

"You know, you've only got 5 minutes till school starts. You sure you're gonna turn down my offer?" A dark, husky voice said.

I looked over to my side to see none other than Dragneel himself with his black Ferrari Enzo's window down exposing his finely chiseled face, fair skin, piercing burning eyes, tousled pink hair and his irritating bad boy grin that always seem to tease me.

Ugh. Why can't he at least look what a criminal looks like? The usual Mohawk green hair, pierced navel, ears, eyebrows, tongue and even….you know…..with a ring on their nose wearing some exposing black leather jacket, skinny rip-off jeans, a choker and is holding a chainsaw. At least, I would've had a reason to actually see him as disgusting.

**But no,** he just had to be so darn handsome.

"I'm perfectly capable of getting to school on time." I answered stubbornly, even when it was the actual opposite of the situation.

He raised his brow amused, took out his black Ray Ban shades and wore them, hiding those fiery eyes that make me feel a burning sensation whenever they find themselves on me.

"Suit yourself." He said and closed his window and drove away.

His windows started closing and his engine began to sound.

My feet were shaking from all the running and I tried to weigh my options within my ever so brilliant brain.

I felt as though I was Leonard Euler, a Swiss mathematician who submitted an answer about the problem of the people of Königsberg about their bridge problem. The people wanted to know whether it was possible or not to cross the seven bridges connecting two islands on the Pregel River.

How does this relate to my current situation?

Well, Leonard said to might as well give up, since one can't help but cross a bridge twice in order to cross them all. That's what I'm feeling. I just had no other choice.

Riding with _him_ even if it's the most preposterous method of transportation imaginable would definitely assure me of arriving to school on time. This means I get to keep my records clean and stainless. So…might as well give up, as what Euler advised.

"Alright…" I grumbled.

He smirked at me and got out of his car.

"Come again?" He said at he stare at me with eyes that mocks me.

Puffing my cheeks, annoyed by the fact that I am playing right at his hands I said, "Please let me ride your car" _Your Evilness!_ Is what I want to add but I tried to stop my tongue from saying anything that might get me into trouble.

"Here you are madam." He said, again, in a mocking butler tone and opened the car door for me like a gentleman. I scowled at him and sat down on the co-driver's seat.

I felt him sit down next to me and felt him put on his shades and felt him step on the gas with such force that the car immediately zoomed forward.

I thought I felt my heart jump up to my throat as I fought hard to gulp it back down.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I screamed as the wind made from the force and inertia, slapped my face. I had to hold on to my glasses to stop it from falling off.

"Getting you to school on time." He answered while quickly changing the gears like a driver in The Fast and the Furious.

Angry drivers yelled at us but Dragneel continued t overtake, change lanes, and speed up avoiding crossing pedestrians by few centimeters with his professional risky and very dangerous driving skills.

My watery eyes widened.

"It's turning yellow! YELLOW! Slow down!" I screamed as I pointed at the traffic light.

His lips curled up into a mischievous grin.

"Dragneel what are you thinkin-!"

He stepped harder on the gas pedal while I screamed my lungs out.

The traffic light turned red and the cars were already crossing the road.

The bastard didn't pay much heed though, much to my disdain. He changed the gear again and accelerated.

I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. At this rate I'm definitely going to die!

Dragneel wasn't just a criminal, he was INSANE!

We were now going at a speed of 160 kph and increasing towards a group of intersecting cars and still he hasn't touched the brakes, nor has he given any sign of interest in making it out alive.

I felt my heart palpitating rapidly and felt as though my cells were all screaming for oxygen.

We were getting nearer and nearer and I could feel the chills of death crawling on my spine.

This was it.

The end.

The gateway to eternal exile.

Goodbye any chance of winning the Nobel Prize and goodbye any opportunity of experimenting with neurotransmitters and finding a cure for Alzheimer's,and the common cold.

We were only meters away from hitting a red Toyota when Dragneel suddenly got out his revolver and aimed at the car's wheels. It screeched to a halt. The vehicles behind it weren't able to react at once and were unintentionally hitting each other's rears. A blue van turned turtle as the motorcycles behind it flipped over causing a few injuries to the riders.

I looked at the bastard in horror.

He coolly spun the gun and inserted it in his jacket before he once again stomped on the gas pedal.

I covered my eyes using my sweaty palms as we used the toppled van as a romp and soared midair.

I felt the hard landing of the car on the other side of the huge ruckus and felt my bum go numb as my heart froze for a second there, feeling nothing but cold sweat.

"It's alright now, little girl." He said as I uncovered my eyes. And true enough, to my relief, we were driving on the road at an acceptable speed.

"Were you trying to kill us?!" I snapped at him.

"Are trying to destroy my eardrums? You should know, there's no eardrum transplant available yet."

I turned beet red. "I-I know!"

This...this is the first time that I felt so outsmarted, and by him nonetheless.

"Putting that matter aside, do you know how many people could've died for what you did?"

"Like I care." He replied.

I was taken aback. How can anyone be so cruel? Even a scientist has a conscience.

_"You really are a despicable person."_

I felt his gaze intensify as he took off his shades and glared at me.

He was emitting a dark aura. An aura that could possibly outmatch the devil's.

_"Not you, anyone's mouth would do, just…not yours_." He whispered.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"I said your breath stinks. You forgot to brush your teeth, didn't you, little miss bad breath?" he said.

I felt my cheeks burn.

Not only because it was indeed true, but because he of all people just had to notice it. And since it's the truth, I don't know what to retaliate.

Was this what they call defeat? And here I thought he just looked at me with cold...and lonely eyes but I must have seen wrong!

Only the sound of the roaring engine could be heard for the rest of the trip. What could I possibly say to a gangster? Hey Natsu how many people have you castrated? Like that would be a fruitful one.

The car bolted to an abrupt stop.

"Get off." He commanded impatiently.

"I was just about to express my gratitude but it would seem that it is futile to even make a proper conversation with an incorrigible man like you." I snapped.

"No need for thanks. Just give me," he said and leaned towards me, his hot breath tickling my cheek. "Your body."

he mixture of his words plus the stares that I was getting from the students who were there to witness the whole thing was enough to make my blood level rise.

"Later, babe." He winked and drove off, his pink hair fluttering.

I made my way to my classroom as I ignored the murmurs and stares that were boring a hole at my back. I felt like I was Archimedes when he ran out of the bathroom and screamed "Eureka" in the city nude.

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I spun around; surprised to see that it was none other than Lisanna and her posse.

"So, who's the hottie?" She said.

"I beg your pardon?" I replied not quite comprehending what she meant.

"Ugh, the hottie driving the Ferrari, who else?" She said in a matter-of-fact tone. Making me feel like an idiot by Dragneel was one thing, but by Lisanna, not in this lifetime.

"Oh, him," I smiled, sweetly. "He was my chauffeur."

"Please, you? Have a chau-whatever? Don't make me laugh. He was probably a stranger taking pity on you." She said making the other students snicker.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken Miss Strauss, but my family heritage is by far more superior than yours. Having a chauffeur is only an accessory."

Lisanna and her group of airheads looked flabbergasted, even I was astonished. I can't believe I just lied.

"Oh yeah, well then, bring that sexy driver of yours tomorrow and introduce us." Lisanna said in a daring tone.

I bit my lip.

I just had to lie.

I fixed my glasses and looked at her the same way she was looking at me which was definitely hostile.

My lips curled up into a think smile.

"The pleasure's all mine."

_**…I just had to open my big fat mouth.**_

* * *

**Harrooo! Harroo! ^_^**

**Eunie here~ ^^**

**So how's the second chap!?**

**Good or not?**

**Should I continue or not?**

_BTW THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!~_

_AND I JUST WANNA SAY I LOVE YOU AND YOUR AWESOMENESS ;)_

_especially to those authors who were also reading (and continue reading) my other fics._

_I don't even know how to express my gratitude! V_V_

_I'll try replying to your reviews when I find some free time :D_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Share some Love by sending some review(s) C:')**


	3. Chapter 3

** To Bothered Reader, **

FIRST OF ALL...this isn't really plagiarised! because Eunieberry had permission to use the story and also a PERMISSION to do some changes (I MADE SOME CHANGES!) . so if you have nothing better to do then before anything else please ASK first before you start posting such offending words especially when you are not aware of the things that is happening and I decided to delete your review(s) that made me feel completely shocked, pissed and sad because there was this one reader who blabbers such things when he/she doesn't really know anything that happened.

PS-This is Nicole and not Eunieberry...(she's been busy with lots of things so I decided to check things out and I'm really aghast to see such things and i know i don't have any right to do such actions but still with the reason as to why is because Eunieberry is the type of author that gets easily dishearten) :|

**BTW instead of saying anything else which I think is really low on your part I think its better if you CHECKED things out before deciding things on your own or better yet if you're really frustrated about somethings then I think its better if you say things directly and say "delete your story" or something. **

**-PEACE OUT, hi readers...I hacked/cracked Eunieberry's account (only for today) because I can not take it anymore (upon seeing that review which I think is offensive) NO WORRIES though cause before Eunieberry comes back I'll do the honour of DELETING THIS. (I just want to protect my cousin cause she tends to get paranoid with every single thing) aaaaaand to BOTHER READER...she may not hate you but I just want to say this...I DON'T LIKE YOU *smiles* **


End file.
